A Wave of the Wand
by ThePotterNerd
Summary: A Hogwarts fanfiction based on the people of the site Shelfari.


"Angela, did you get your jumper? Your extra cloak? All of your books, the rest of your equ-"

"Yes, mum, I got everything." Angela Leigh Gallagher smiled at her mother, who, as always, was making sure that everything was in perfect order before Angela left the house to get onto the train. "Alright, dear, I know, I know, I just don't want you to forget anything." "I'll be alright, mum," Angela said. "I'm fifteen already. C'mon, let's go. The Floo network can be glitchy sometimes."

"King's Cross Station!" Angela exclaimed in a clear voice as green flames erupted around her. Soon, she was in a small boiler room just outside of King's Cross. Her mother appeared behind her shortly after, and together they walked to the barrier between platform 9 and 10, just as always. "See you at Christmas, my belle," Angela's mother whispered. "Bye, mum," Angela replied as she ran through the barrier.

"ANGELA!" She jumped as someone loudly called her name, but quickly she spotted Taylor Hollow standing by the scarlet steam engine. "Taylor! Oh my god, how have you been?" The two friends automatically started chattering excitedly as they scurried to the train. Most of the cars were already full, but in the very back car they spotted one with only two people already in it.

Samantha Criss and Pamela Turpin, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor, sat next to each other already, and grinned broadly when Taylor and Angela walked into the cabin. "Taylor! Angela! 'ow're you?" Pamela asked happily. "Great," they both said at different times awkwardly. They sat down across from Samantha and Pamela and the four began to talk about everything. Pam, being the only Gryffindor, was a bit excluded, but didn't act like it in the conversation. They talked about Quidditch and boys and their OTPs and everything else fifteen year old girls talk about.

Ashlyn Anderson straggled into the cabin a few minutes before the train left the station. Her and Angela were almost inseparable, and had spent a lot of time together during the summer. "'Ello, Ash," Sam said while eating some food she had smuggled onto the train. "Come, sit down, we can make room." Ashlyn smiled and sat down next to Angela.

Approximately halfway through the train ride, trouble came. Wicked, a seventh year Slytherin who had had the nickname "Wicked" so long that no one knew used her real name anymore, slid the cabin door open, the usual smirk planted on her face. "Hello, girls," she said coldly.

She waved her wand, and automatically Pamela's stomach began to protrude as if she was pregnant, making her look quite silly. This continued for quite a while, until it looked as if she had a watermelon in her stomach and truly looked as if she was 9 months pregnant. Sam and Angela's skin turned a violent shade of cobalt. Taylor grew cat ears and a tail. Pamela cursed. "Wicked, piss off," she said, fuming. Wicked looked extremely amused at the results. "Alright, if you insist," she purred, and walked out of the cabin.

"Look at this!" Pamela said, looking at her stomach. "This won't go down for hours! She's gonna pay for this!" The four looked at Ashlyn. "Why did you get none of this?" She began to speak, but then she began to also bulge like Pam. The final effect was not as extreme, but a small bump appeared. "Think again," Ashlyn said annoyedly. "These kinds of charms don't wear off until two to twenty-four hours after they're cast." Pam's eyes got wide. "Twenty-four hours?! This is bloody awful."

As the train approached Hogwarts, Pam's bump had gone down a tiny amount, but not enough to make a difference. She hid it grumblingly and glared at anyone who dared to stare. "I'm not pregnant!" She screamed. Ashlyn was luckier, her's was hardly noticeable. Soon, the feast came and people soon forgot about the ordeal. Sam dug in ravenously, traces of blue still showing in her skin. After the feast, the five went to the library and stayed there until bed. "Another year," Sam said happily. "Another twisted, interesting year that's already full of surprises."


End file.
